1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an implantable device for detecting premature ventricular contractions (“PVCs”) and performing prevention therapy based thereon.
2. Background Art
PVCs are a fairly common type of irregular heart rhythm. They occur when the ventricles of the heart beat before receiving the correct electrical signal from the atria. Following this extra beat, a brief pause may occur as the conduction system of the heart resets itself. Two PVCs in a row are classified as a couplet.
PVCs are generally harmless. However, in patients with underlying heart disease, frequent PVCs may signify an increased risk of ventricular tachycardia, a potentially fatal arrhythmia. In some cases, the cause of PVCs is unknown. In other cases, they may be due to known causes such as anxiety, stress, fatigue, cardiac ischemia, past damage to the heart, or congenital heart disease, among other problems.
Individuals with PVCs may notice palpitations—a feeling that their heart is galloping, pounding, or skipping beats. These palpitations may indicate more serious heart problems.
A cardiac device and method are needed to detect PVCs and perform preventative therapy on the heart so that further arrhythmias may be avoided.